The Best Friend, The Gown, and The Moment
by dragongoddess13
Summary: Remy LeBeau is definatly not one to settle for Ffriendship, especially when it comes to his Rogue.
1. The Best Friend

The Best Friend, The Gown, and The Moment

Chapter 1: The Best Friend

* * *

><p>Rogue sat quietly on a high branch in the old oak tree in the back yard. It was a cool early spring day, the sun high in the sky and the breeze light and refreshing. It reminded her of afternoons by the river, watching the boats roll by. It was days like today she missed her home the most.<p>

Not to say she didn't think of the mansion as her home, but it just wasn't the same. That's why in only a few short months, at the end of summer, she would be attending college classes at Louisiana State University. It wasn't Mississippi exactly but anything south of the Mason Dixon line was home.

A light breeze blew past her carrying the scent of cigarettes, Cajun spices and warm beignets. She opened her eyes and looked down through the branches to see a fellow southerner. He didn't seem to notice her as he leaned back against the trunk, a lit cigarette between his fingers.

She smirked. Rogue looked around her searching the branches for the little acorns that had already started to grow. She reached forward after locating a small bunch and picked a few. Rogue then looked down to see Gambit was still there, oblivious to her presence. She watched for a moment as he drew from his cigarette and then when he put it down she carefully picked an acorn from her palm. With practiced precision she tossed the acorn toward the ground successfully hitting him on the top of the head.

Gambit jumped rubbing his head as he looked up into the tree. The most beautiful sound in the world reached his ears as he saw Rogue looking down at him. She laughed at his baffled expression.

Gambit glared up at her before speaking.

"What was 'dat fo'?" he asked incredulously. She shrugged, giggling.

"Jus' felt like it sugah." she replied. Gambit smirked, making to climb up the tree with her. He stopped in front of her on the large branch. He straddled it, facing her head on.

"What yo' doin' up 'ere Chere?" he asked. She smiled lightly.

"Shhh." she hushed. A light breeze blew through again. Rogue closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as did Gambit.

"Spring on 'de bayou." he stated after a time of silence. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Reminds meh of Spring on the riva'. Used tah sit out an' watch the boats pass." she closed her eyes again and took another whiff of the air. When she opened her eyes again, she found Gambit's intense gaze on her. She blushed slightly looking away.

Gambit chuckled. "Yo' know yo' some kind a special petite." he said. She looked back up at him blushing even more.

"Well yah not exactly mundane yahself, swamp rat." she smiled coyly. He laughed, a deep manly laugh, that turned her insides to mush.

"Tell moi Roguey." Gambit started. "What yo' favorite part o' spring in 'da south?" he finished. Rogue thought for a moment looking out over the yard. A sweet smile grew on her face.

"The strawberries." she replied. "We had a little strawberry patch in the back yard. Before they were completely ripe, Ah used to sit out between the rows and jus' breath in the smell. Then when they were ripe mah mom and Ah would pick'em and make jam and preserves and all kind of stuff." she licked her lips absently. Gambit smiled as he watched her.

"What about you sugah?" she asked.

"Hmm," he started. "Remy never t'ought 'bout it chere. But he suppose it'd be 'da cherry blossoms." he explained proudly. She looked at him surprised.

"Really?" she questioned. "Yah mean it's not the new influx of tourists and their unprotected wallets?" she teased. Gambit looked at her hurt.

"Yo' wound moi Roguey." he said, putting his hand over his heart as if he'd been shot. She laughed.

When she finally settled down Gambit shifted on the tree branch, swinging his leg over so he was facing toward the mansion. They looked on, watching the rest of the residence in or near the pool. Rogue chuckled as she watched Kitty push Kurt in the pool, and then Piotr throwing her over his shoulder and jumping in. Gambit then laughed as he watched Tabby flirt with Pyro (whom had already decided she was way too young) and seemed uncomfortable.

As the two sat in silence, a thought struck Gambit.

"Chere?" he questioned grabbing her attention. She turned to look at him. When he was sure he had her attention he continued. "What 's Remy t' yo'?" he asked seriously. She blushed lightly, looking back out at the yard.

"Well." she began. "Yah mah friend." she replied.

"Is 'dat all?" he continued. She paused to think for a moment.

"Well honestly." she started again. "Ah kinda think of yah as mah best friend." she continued a blush creeping across her cheeks. Gambit smirked.

_"Best friend eh?" _he thought. _"We'll see"_

* * *

><p>AN: Ok chapter 1 done. These are going to be short chapters. Please review.

-RED


	2. The Gown

The Best Friend, The Gown, and The Moment

Chapter 2: The Gown

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with Rogue?" Kurt asked Kitty as he sat down next to her in the wreck room.<p>

"Um…." she paused, looking around to make sure no one was listening. Kurt watched her curiously. She turned back to Kurt. "You like have to promise not to say anything." she said. He nodded in agreement. "She found this really pretty dress, that she's got her heart set on but she can't find it cheap enough anywhere." Kitty explained.

"Why does she need a dress?" Kurt asked, now even more confused. Kitty looked at him strangely.

"For prom." she said matter-of-factly." Kurt looked surprised.

"Rogue's going to prom?" he asked shocked. Kitty nodded.

"Now that she can touch she decided to go. The thing is, she said she's not going unless she can find this dress."

"She must really love that dress." Kurt pointed out. Kitty nodded.

"I was there when she first saw it. I've never seen her in awe of anything like that before."

Both teens continued to talk, completely unaware of the pair of red on black eyes watching them.

Rogue sighed as she entered her bedroom and threw her book bag on the chair near the door. Her perpetual frown remained on her face as she crossed the room and threw open the curtains. The light from the afternoon sun flooded in lighting the room and the lone figure sitting in the corner.

She turned from the window, nearly jumping out of her skin.

"What the hell are yah doin' here swamp rat." she snapped angry at being startled. Gambit chuckled, standing from the chair he was sitting in and walking up to her.

"A petite chaton told Remy yo' were goin' t' prom 'dis year." Gambit said smirking. She glared.

"Ah'm gonna kill Kitty." she murmured annoyed.

" 'S 'dere a reason yo' didn' ask Remy t' go wit yo'?" he asked. She blushed.

"Ah didn't think yah'd want to go." she said.

"Remy go anywhere fo' his cherie." he replied. Her blush deepened and she smiled shyly. Gambit watched her, thinking her expression was adorable.

"Well." she finally replied. "Ah wasn't sure if Ah was goin'." she replied.

"Ahh 'dat's right, yo' dream dress." he replied. She looked at him surprised. "Can Remy see it?" he asked curious. She nodded, walking over to the desk and picking up a department store catalog. She flipped through it, stopping on the right page and handed it to him.

Gambit looked over the dress scrutinizing. It was a deep violet purple in color with a southern bell hoop skirt and corset empress top. It was strapless and the top was adorned with little white crystal type diamonds.

"Wow, Remy must say, Roguey, yo' got good taste." he said, handing her the book back.

"Thanks." she replied. "But Ah don't think Ah'm gonna get it." she continued.

"Tell moi chere, what so special 'bout 'dis dress?" he asked. She looked down suddenly finding her feet very interesting.

"Its stupid." she replied blushing.

"If it's important t' yo' chere, 's non stupid." he replied seriously. She looked up at him looking deep into his eyes.

Suddenly she turned away and walked over to her night stand, opening the drawer and digging through it. She soon found what she was looking for and turned back to gambit. She handed him a photograph.

Gambit studied the picture carefully. In it a young woman looking eerily similar to Rogue was dressed in an exact copy of the gown she had shown him earlier. The young woman had deep auburn hair and piercing green eyes.

"It's mah mom." she replied answering his unspoken question. "At her coming out party when she was 13." she continued. "She still had the dress when Ah was little and Ah used tah sneak into her closet and jus' marvel at it."

Gambit smiled lightly handing her the picture. She took it back, looking it over admiringly.

"Don' yo' worry 'bout nothing' Roguey." Gambit said turning and walking out. She watched him confused.

That Night

A tapping on the balcony window woke Rogue from her light slumber. She yawned and stretched standing from the bed and heading for the door, expecting to see Gambit like she usually did when there was a tapping at the door.

This time however there was no one there. She looked around confused for a few minutes until something at her feet caught her attention. She looked down to find a rather large box. She picked it up and brought it back into her room setting it on her bed and then turning on the light.

She studied the box for a minute before peeling off the purple ribbon and pulling off the lid. She dug through the tissue paper until she hit a soft purple fabric. She lifted it, to get a better view and found herself unable to hold back the tears that fell.

"Thank you." she said teary eyed as she sat down.

Outside, red on black eyes watched intently a proud smile spreading across his face.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter 2 done, next up The Moment. Please review.

-RED


	3. The Moment

The Best Friend, The Gown and The Moment

Chapter 3: The Moment

* * *

><p>The look in her eyes was like crack to him. That shine she always got when she was happy. He wanted to make them shine like that forever. He'd do anything to see it. Make her laugh, or compliment her (of course that made her blush too, which was an added bonus).<p>

The look in her eyes the minute they walked into the hall was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Of course it was tied with the moment she walked down the front stairs at the beginning of the night but he'd have to settle for this one right now, he'd settle for the sparkle that told him that for first time in her life she was happy with her life and where it was going. And he took great pride in knowing that he, Remy Lebeau had a little something to do with it.

"Remy?" he heard to his right snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked to his side to fin the most beautiful woman in the world looking over at him a hint of worry in her eyes.

"What's wrong Cherie?" Remy asked turning toward her.

"Oh, nothing." she covered realizing her expression.

"It didn't look like not'ing petite." he continued trying to coax and answer out of her. She looked away a little puzzled before turning back to him.

"Yah just….looked a little bored." she replied. Remy chuckled. He leaned over closer to her a light smirk on his face.

"For da' next four hours, Remy get t' spend all 'is time wit' 'da mos' belle femme in 'da world. 'Dere 's absolutely no way he could be bored." he replied. She smiled and light blush spreading across her cheeks. "Come." he continued holding a hand out for her. " 'ow bout a dance, non?" her smile widened as she took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor where several other couples were slow dancing.

Once on the floor Remy pulled Rogue to him and wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. They danced together swaying slowly to the beat all the while looking into each other's eyes. Rogue smiled up at him and couldn't help but smile back.

"What's so funny?" she asked. He looked at her confused.

"What'd yo' mean, chere?" he asked.

"Yah smiling'." she explained. Remy's smile widened.

"Remy only returnin' 'da favor." he replied. She looked a little surprised before moving to touch her lips inquisitively.

"Ah guess yah are." she replied smiling wider. Remy chuckled. The two southern friends were silent for a little while longer until Rogue looked back up at Remy. He could tell she was trying to say something. "Ah don't think Ah eva' really thanked yah." she finally said. He looked at her confused.

"Fo' what, petite?" he asked. She smiled sweetly before slowly leaning up and kissing him lightly and sweetly on the lips. She pulled away only to find herself resisting the urge to laugh out loud at the dumb founded look on his face. She moved closer resting her head on his shoulder.

"Everything." she whispered into his ear before continuing to dance. Remy smiled lightly as she rested her head on his shoulder. How did he get so lucky? However it happened he knew he had to choose this moment, this perfect moment of contentment.

* * *

><p>AN: It's officially done! It took forever lol! Please review!


End file.
